In my Dreams
by din diddy dums
Summary: Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl are having some kind of night mares of people dying and they really are .... can they stop it before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Wonder woman's POV

It was a fine night with everything normal and everyone was sleeping peacefully-everyone except for me who,again is being tortured by my night mares . it has been my 3 night like this everyday somebody being killed and I just stood there watching I can't do a single thing to save anyone . it is making me really scared and worried and I wanted to tell this to everyone but then again it's only a dream right,right?. I goes out of my room into the kitchen to drink some water as I as was drinking hawkgirl came . I don't know what's wrong with her she looked worried and somewhat scared and what in the world is she doing in the kitchen in the midst of night. As she looked at she she smiled I smiled back and asked :

"what are you doing here is the middle of the night"

"well, just came to get some water, What are you doing" she asked curiously as if wanted the answer that was in her head

"same" I said and smiled again .she also smiled but somehow looked depressed

"well, maybe I should go to bed now" she said after drinking the water . I nodded and as she turned I asked her

"Is....IS something bothering you?" she looked at me then a faint smile came upon her face

"no,no everything is just fine" the replied walking away

I looked at her and then thought then It's better for me to go to bed myself and hoped for the morning to come soon . and with this I went to my bed and closed the door.


	2. the dream hawkgirl and wonder woman saw ...

paula takenouchi : thx alot for reviewing

weapon X 61 : thx alot for reviewing

* * *

Hawkgirl's POV

Same as it always is. That dream....the horrible dream , I had it again . I was in between of a darken place somehow I can see myself then the whole place lit and I was in a room with another figure on my right but I couldn't figure who it was but one thing was for sure that it was a girl like me .On my left, there laid a little girl deep in her sleep . how I wish I could be her at the moment..and all of a sudden an eerie feeling rose as out of no place appeared an old looking creature. it's eyes were giving me the creeps and his body I don't know it was more like a snake. Another woman then appeared and stood next to the snake or what ever it was .Then she slowly make her way towards the little girl sleeping on the couch .I tried to move but something like a barrier stopped me as I stood there watching helplessly. In the meantime I also noticed that the figure on my right was trying to break the barrier but it was no use finally she also,like me gave up and watch. The snake and the old lady drew nearer and nearer to the little girl .I right now want nothing more but to save the poor child . Finally they were only a few inches away from the girl's face when

"Jessie, Jessie.. Are you here? I thought I told you to sleep upstai-.Oh My God" the woman I was sure as the girl's mother put her hand on her mouth as she saw the snake like creature and the old woman as they looked back and without waiting a second the old lady and the snake were on the poor woman tearing her flash ruthlessly . I closed my eyes and then opened I was in my bed ! safe and sound . I stood up from my place and make my way towards the door, down into the kitchen and to more of my surprise I saw wonder woman there ! . What in the world is she doing her-wait ..wait maybe she was the figure on my right . As she saw me she smiled I smiled back

"what are you doing here is the middle of the night" in between of my thoughts I heard her

"well, just came to get some water, What are you doing" I answered ..maybe ..maybe she was the figure and she will tell me

"same" as she smiled... same....same it that all? I Sigh and I smiled back hoping she won't see my disappointment

"Is....IS something bothering you?" she asked

Bothering....BOTHERING it's killing me I thought as I put a weak smile Why would I want to ruin her night

"no,no everything is just fine" the answer came from me as I walked away I am not exactly at the mood to chat right now as I went to bed and tried to sleep.


End file.
